Ayano Eliana Ikari
Ayano is the younger sister of Yuuya and the daughter of Rion and Rukia. She is very young compared to the other students in the academy, yet still goes to the academy as a member of the BlueBird house with her brother. Sometimes, she has a hard time pronouncing words. The letter, "L" seems to be the letter that often gives her grief in certain words. Ayano wants to be a hero when she's older, so she's currently training with a stick. And, her skills aren't too bad... As for her dark magic, her parents are not even sure what magic it is. (But you do, it literally says dark magic-) It does seem to be the reason why Yuuya and Ayano can't be separated though. Appearance Ayano is a small little girl with Ginger-Blond hair like her father (TBH Looks Like a Smol Rion's Mom). Her eyes are large just like father, however she has neither of her parent's eye colours. Instead, her eyes are like an aquamarine colour. She also has a Rosey-Peach skin tone just like her father. Ayano is normally seen wearing a bow on the top of her head while her hair is down. She also wear cute little dresses that her mother had made for her. But she mostly wears this pink, plaid dress since her favourite colour is pink. Personality Ayano is a kindhearted, cheerful little girl who looks up to her parents a lot. So, instead of playing around with dolls and such, she often "trains" so that one day she could become a hero. However she still loves playing games! She works hard and tries to learn as much as her older brother so that he wouldn't have to be held back by her. Thus, she's very smart for her age. But even though she's very smart in her studies, she's a bit of an idiot and also ignorant. As a hero, she wants to protect everyone. She want's to protect her friends and her family. She's still learning, but she wants everyone to be happy and will often speak up more then her brother. An Independent Knight! Backstory When Ayano was born she was always kept close to her brother. Just two years ago, despite her young age, her parents told her about they've learned. She was told that if she ever left her brother, he could die. Ayano wanted to protect her brother, so she always sticks close to him. Because of this, it resulted in Yuuya getting bullied in the school they went to previously before 7D7WAcademy. And because of the bullying and Yuuya's low self-esteem, his father decided to put him in 7D7WAcademy when it opened. And so, Ayano went too because she couldn't be separated by him after-all. Ayano as stated before, looked up to her parents. Her parents who were "heroes"... So, she started pretending to act like a hero. Her mother, Rukia, and one of her uncles decided to help her out with her young dream. Rion who disapproved of this at such an early age later was okay with this. So, Ayano got her first weapon. A stick. Category:BlueBird Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Female